


Empty Streets

by Schwabl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwabl/pseuds/Schwabl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt that was sent to me!!</p><p>Prompt: It's the middle of the night and I'm walking home alone and there's this guy following me. I found a phone booth with a lock on it and tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so I dialed the wrong number and I don't even know you but help me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beca had just finished her internship at the record label and was heading home. She was stuck in the recording studios until three in the morning since the artist was being a pain in the ass to work with. The worst part of being an intern was that if your boss was there you had to be there too. There was no such thing as heading home early. What made tonight even worse was that Fat Amy asked to borrow her car so Beca was stuck walking home.

Everything was alright and she felt relatively safe seeing as her phone still had power but soon enough her phone battery died. Great. Beca had already passed the busier areas of the city where there were people around. Now she was walking down a dimly lit street in downtown alone. Or she thought she was alone anyways. Beca had walked a few blocks with the feeling of being followed but didn’t think to look back. As she rounded a corner she noticed someone was walking behind her. It made her a little nervous but she tried not to pay attention to it.

They’re just going home right? Yeah, that’s it. There was no way that this person was following her. Beca walked down two more blocks and tried not to think about the person who was still following a block behind her. Beca took a right at the intersection when she noticed that the man who has been following her was quickly getting closer. He wasn’t running but he was definitely walking faster than before.

She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t call for help seeing as her phone was dead. Beca sped up a little and hoped that the man would leave her alone. Sadly that was far from the situation. Beca quickly tried to think of someplace she could go so the man would leave her alone or at least find a phone to try and call Chloe, or anyone really. She remembered that there was a phone booth about a block down from where she was.

Beca’s feet began to move quicker. She tried not to run but the man behind her was definitely still following her. Within the minute Beca was entering the phone booth, and put the lock into place. Her hands were trembling but she managed without difficulty. She look a glance behind her and saw the man cross the road and lean against the building across the way. It was as if she could feel his eyes on her the entire time. She quickly dialed Chloe’s number and the phone began to rang. Pick up, pick up, come on. Beca’s thoughts chanted as she waited. Finally the call was picked up.

“Hallo. Was ist das?” Fuck! She dialed the number wrong and woke up some random German woman. Great.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I dialed the wrong number trying to reach my friend.”

“Are you alright? You sound distressed.”

The voice of the woman on the other side of the phone was rather soothing and Beca couldn’t figure out why. It sounded familiar but Beca couldn’t think straight right now. The voice sounded like it belonged to a younger woman and she sounded concerned.

“Uhm, yeah, I’m fine. I was just walking home and this really creepy guy has been following me for a while so I was calling someone to come pick me up but I dialed your number. He’s still standing there so I’m kind of freaked out right now. But, uh, sorry I woke you up and stuff.”

“No need to apologize. But if you need a ride back home, I’d be happy to offer one. I wouldn’t be able to rest knowing that there was someone in need of assistance and I did not offer help.”

“You really don’t have to do that. I can call my friend. I think I’ve caused you enough inconvenience for one night.”

“Nonsense, I do not mind. Where are you calling from?”

“Uh, I’m by that restaurant everyone has been talking about on Walker Street.”

“Ahh yes, I know the one. I do not live too far from there.” 

“Oh okay, can you stay on the phone though?”

“Of course, Liebling.”

Was Beca seriously considering taking a ride from some random German woman she accidentally phoned by mixing up the last two digits of Chloe’s number? Apparently, she was. She had no idea who this woman was but it was better than staying where she was. She was still about a fifteen minute walk from home and the man from earlier hadn’t moved an inch.

“I am about five minutes away. Will you be okay until I arrive?”

“Yeah, I think so. The guy hasn’t moved at all so there’s that.”

A few minutes later Beca could hear the distant sound of an engine roaring. An Audi R8 pulled up in front of the phone booth. Jesus who was this woman? Some millionaire or something?

“I’m here. You can climb in, kleine maus.”

Beca quickly hung up the phone and turned the lock to the phone booth. She hesitated for a moment before opening the car door. Did she just say little mouse? Beca shook her head at the thought and opened the car door.

“Thanks for the--” Beca’s sentence stopped short when she looked over and saw who had come to pick her up. How in the world was this happening right now? No, no this couldn’t be right. This had to be some sort of messed up dream seeing as that’s the only time Beca had seen this woman since the Riff-Off. She didn’t even know that the Kommissar was still even in the city.

“Oh my god.”

“Kleine maus, are you okay? You’re not hurt?” The Kommissar was looking at Beca while still trying to keep her eyes on the road. Beca could tell that she was genuinely concerned. 

“Yeah, no, I’m good. Just surprised that you were the one on the other line and all. I knew that voice belonged to an angel.” Apparently Beca still wasn’t able to help herself around Kommissar. Especially since she had just rescued her and were now in a very small space, alone.

“I had realized it was you on the other line. It didn’t feel right leaving you on a dark street late at night.”

“Oh well, thanks. Wait, where are we going?” Beca had only just realized that they were not headed in the direction of Barden at all.

“I am taking you to my place. You need food, water, and rest. You are as pale as linen.”

“White as a sheet.” Beca said, correcting the idiom for the Kommissar. Kommissar’s only response was a slight shake of her head and a quiet chuckle. It didn’t take long until they were pulling into an underground parkade. She followed behind the Kommissar as she lead the way to the elevators. How in the world did she even end up here? Was this some sort of twisted fate so she could embarrass herself further?

As soon as they entered into The Kommissars apartment, Beca was instructed to sit down on the couch. She watched as the woman retreated into the kitchen. She took the time to glance around the apartment. It was a rather nice apartment and had more nick knacks than Beca thought the Kommissar would have. Beca could see a large photo wall on the wall that the Kommissar had just passed by. From where she was sitting there were a lot of goofy pictures of her and other people. Some of them were DSM and others Beca didn’t recognize. A few minutes later, Kommissar reappeared holding a glass of water and a plate that had two grilled cheese sandwiches on it. Beca took the one closest to her and took a bite. Oh god, she hadn’t even realized that she was starving. Kommissar didn’t say anything for a while. She waited until Beca finished the first sandwich and drank some water until she spoke.

“What were you doing out so late and all alone? Don’t you know that it is unsafe for a woman as beautiful as yourself to be alone at night?”

Beca almost choked on the mouthful of food when she heard the last few words fall from the Kommissars perfect lips. “I, uh, I was working. I didn’t have my car, and my phone died. There was no other option really.”

“Well, I am glad that you are safe now. I was quite surprised when I heard your voice coming from my cell phone.”

“Trust me, I was surprised as well Kommissar.” Beca’s next words were stopped by a huge yawn that she couldn’t stop. God, she was exhausted. It had been a long day and she just wanted to sleep until Monday.

“Please, call me Luisa. There is no need for my title being used in my home. You are welcome to stay here tonight. There is a guest bedroom that you can sleep in.”

“Oh, Luisa you really don’t have to do that. You can just take me home. I don’t want to intrude.”

“You are not intruding at all Beca. I offered, did I not?”

“Yeah, I now. It’s just that…”

“What is it?”

“Well, uh, I don’t really want to be alone tonight. I would’ve probably ended up sleeping in Chloe’s bed had I gone home.”

“Ahh, I see. Well, you are welcome to share mine if you do not mind.”

“Oh, okay.” It was as simple as that. Beca took the hand that was offered to her and followed Luisa into the depths of the apartment. Beca still had a million questions for her but none of them seemed to matter right now. Beca sat on the edge of the bed while Luisa pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts for Beca to change into. Beca watched as Luisa pulled off her pants to reveal a similar pair of shorts underneath. Beca quickly looked away after realizing how creepy she seemed and quickly changed into the clothes that were given to her.

Luisa climbed into bed and waited for Beca to do the same then turned off the lights. Beca tried not to think about the gorgeous woman just mere inches from her. Beca was laying down on her side with her back to Luisa. She stayed like that for quite some time. Beca assumed that Luisa had fallen asleep until she felt a hand gently touch her hip. Beca slowly turned around so she was on her back and turned to look at Luisa. Yup, Luisa was asleep or she was just very good at pretending to be sleeping. The hand that was resting on her hip was now resting on her stomach. 

Apparently Luisa was a cuddler. Beca rolled onto her stomach and carefully moved so her body was next to Luisa’s, with her head resting in the crook of her neck. As soon as Beca had moved, Luisa’s arms wrapped around her and Luisa let out a soft sigh. Within seconds Beca was fast asleep. Thoughts of what happened that night and what might happen in the morning were long gone as she drifted into one of the bests sleep she ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted you to know,  
That I am ready to go, heartbeat   
My heartbeat.

I wanted you to know,   
Whenever you are around,   
can't speak I can't speak.

{Heartbeat, Childish Gambino}

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beca woke to the sun shining through the curtains and a very loud and annoying ringtone. She knew exactly who was calling and really wish that she could just go back to sleep. She pushed her way to the edge of the bed where her phone had been plugged in by Luisa last night and answered.

“What.”

“OH MY GOD. Beca where the hell are you?”

“Can we save the yelling for later please. I woke up early so I went on a run and now I’m.. I’m at my dad’s house. I should go. Call you later” Beca switched her phone on to silent and threw it away from the bed. 

“Who was that? It’s too early to be calling.”

“It was Red. Go back to sleep.” Luisa hummed and pulled Beca closer to her again. Within minutes they were both back asleep in each other’s arms. Beca had been worried that Luisa might push her away in the morning or that she would freak and run away but neither of those things seemed to be the case now. It was foolish to be nervous, but then again why would she? Luisa invited her her. Luisa wanted her here.

They awoke again a few hours later. Luisa had risen first and Beca had woken up to Luisa drawing small shapes along her back. God, a girl could get used to waking up like that. They laid in bed for quite some time before slowly unwrapping themselves from the sheets. 

"If you would like, you can use my shower. There are clean towels next to the counter. Everything else is under the sink.” Luisa shuffled out of the room in her oversized shirt and messy hair to go make coffee for the both of them. Beca disrobed and made her way to the bathroom Luisa had pointed out. She waited until the water from the enormous shower was warm enough then quickly stepped in.

Beca had always felt weird about using other people’s showers. There was something about it that wasn’t pleasant but here, in Luisa’s shower, Beca felt something else entirely. It was a new level of intimacy between her and the blonde. Beca grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and began to lather her hair. She now understood why Luisa smelt like cinnamon all the time; she had cinnamon bun shampoo and body wash. Beca relaxed under the steam of the shower for quite some time before she decided she should probably not rack up Luisa’s water bill.

She stepped from the shower and reached for a towel, quickly drying herself off. Though, Beca forgot one little thing. Her clothes from yesterday were still sitting out in the bedroom. Fuck. She slowly opened the door and peaked around the corner. Luisa was still in the kitchen and if she hurried she could change before Luisa was back with the coffee. She got as far as slipping into her underwear before she heard the door open and she froze. Thank god her back was to Luisa or else Beca would have been more mortified than she was at the moment.

Luisa’s footsteps had stopped dead in their tracks. But a moment later Beca heard her sit down on the edge of the bed. Beca quickly grabbed her shirt and threw it over her head, taking a seat next to Lusia. The first sip of coffee was always Beca's favourite part of the day. It was a simple routine she had that kept her sane and gave her a few minutes to herself. Only this morning, she had company for her first cup of coffee. Luisa offered her hand and lead them to the large balcony that attached off of the kitchen. A relaxing silence fell between the two women as they looked out over the city. 

"Luisa, why are you still in Atlanta?"

"DSM is staying here while the tour is on break. They're all at a hotel. My family has apartments in a lot of cities in the United States and Europe."

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool."

Beca wondered what her parents did for a living if they could afford houses in various cities and countries. She didn't feel like asking at the moment. Hopefully Beca would get another chance at hanging out with Luisa. She really enjoyed the softer side of The Kommissar. The Kommissar was intimidatingly sexy but Luisa had a softer side to her that was no less alluring. 

Soon enough Beca though that she had let Chloe worry about her enough and asked Luisa for a ride back to campus. They were driving back with the windows down and music turned up all the way. Obviously they were both singing along to the songs on Luisa's playlist. She wished that the car ride had been longer but it was also nice knowing that Luisa didn't live far from her. Maybe she would get the chance to see her again. It would be easy now that she knew that Luisa's number and could call or text her.

Beca said goodbye to Luisa and walked through campus towards the Bella's house. Luckily she was not ambushed by the Bella's when she walked into the door. Beca quickly ran upstairs to change her clothes. She didn't want to be asked why she was still wearing her outfit from yesterday. Soon after she had changed, Chloe barged into her room.

"Beca, seriously?! You've been ignoring my calls all day and you’ve been spending so much time at your internship. What is up with you lately?"

"Sorry Chlo, I was distracted. Next time I'll be sure to text you so you know I'm safe alright? I was exhausted last night and forgot to let you know I’d be late."

"Alright, fine. Come on, we're all in the TV room. There's a Harry Potter marathon on."

Beca sat on the couch with all of her friends and tried to pay attention to the movies. All she wanted to do was text Luisa but she didn’t have the courage to. What if Luisa only helped her out because she felt bad for her? Would she even want to be friends with her? God, Beca wished that she was better at making friends and didn’t over think things. Friends came easily when you were adopted into an a cappella cult; and then became the leader of said cult. You didn’t need to think about it really. 

They were half way through the Goblet of Fire when Beca felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and glanced at who it was. 

“Good evening, Mäuschen”

“Hey. What’s up?”

“I am working on some things for DSM. I found something of yours after you left.”

Oh, she totally forgot that she hadn’t put on her bra after having her shower. Beca was honestly still a little dazed after returning home, but really? How does someone forget their bra? 

“Oh, shit. Sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it, Liebling. Though I should probably return it. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I am. I could come by in the afternoon?”

“Ja, that works for me. I shall see you then, little mouse.”

Beca fell asleep right after the movies were over. She would have gone to bed earlier but the girls probably would have killed her if she fell asleep during the movies. Tomorrow she would get to see Luisa again and she wanted it to be tomorrow as quickly as possible.

Everything seemed easy when Beca was with Luisa. After going over to Luisa’s to retrieve her bra, Beca stayed for quite some time. Her and Luisa made dinner together and sat around talking for quite a while. It became a regular thing. Beca would sneak away from the Bella’s with some sort of excuse and go hang out with Luisa. 

Beca didn’t want to think about what would happen when Luisa would return on tour with DSM. She knew that she would be able to text Luisa but she would still miss her and miss hanging out with her. Luisa was leaving in two days. Beca was at Luisa’s place keeping her company while she packed her clothing. Once Luisa had finished packing everything she would need, Beca fell silent. 

“Cat got your tongue Mäuschen?”

“Ha ha. No, it’s just, I don’t know. I’ll miss you. It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not stupid little one. I will miss you too. Though, I would like to make it known that you are welcome to come here while I am gone if you wish it. It is much closer to your work than Barden is.”

“Oh, thanks. I think I will.”

It was as simple as that. Beca had no idea why she was nervous or fretted over anything when it came to Luisa. Luisa always made things so much easier. Beca would miss Luisa but at least she would be able to make herself at home here while Luisa was gone. Hopefully, it would make missing her a little easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two updates in one day. Hopefully I will have another chapter up in a few days.

Beca punched in the door code for Luisa’s apartment and pushed the button of the elevator. It was nearly two in the morning and once again she was exhausted. It had become routine for Beca to stay over at Luisa’s. The Bella’s had pestered her for quite some time about never being home. They figured that she was in a relationship with someone and wouldn’t tell who. But in all honesty, Beca enjoyed having a space where she could get away for a while.

Luisa was coming home in a few days and they had plans to hang out once she returned. But for now, Beca’s plans consisted of eating something that wasn’t deep fried garbage, having a beer, and relaxing before falling asleep in Luisa’s bed. After finishing her meal and cleaning up the mess, Beca made quick work of removing the uncomfortable clothing she wore to work. She needed to shower desperately. 

As Beca stepped into the warm stream of water, her body relaxed. She let the water wash over her for quite some time. As she did, Beca imagined Luisa doing exactly as she was. She could practically see the gorgeous blonde standing under the water, letting it caress her skin. Beca had realised after Luisa left that she had feelings for her German friend. Most of the time she didn't think about it. The moments like this however, she couldn't help herself. 

It was then that Beca’s thoughts took a different turn. She pictured Luisa’s head tipping back into the downpour and her hands making her way along the expanse of her skin. Beca could see Luisa’s hands travel further down her body. 

With a jolt, the image was gone from her head. She obviously needed to pay attention seeing as she almost slipped and fell in Luisa’s shower. That would’ve been painful. Beca quickly washed her hair and shut of the water. She was too tired to continue with her fantasy right now. Throwing her towel into the hamper, Beca made her way to Luisa’s walk in closet. She grabbed one of the DSM tour shirts and threw it on. It was amazing how the sheets still somehow smelt like Luisa despite her being gone for two months.

The next morning she thought she heard someone enter through the doorway. Her mind was still clouded by sleep and couldn’t process what was happening.

“Beca? Are you here?” Wait, she knew that voice. Beca rubbed at her eyes to try to wake herself up. She thought she might still be dreaming but soon enough the source of the noise revealed itself.

“Luisa? What are you doing back? You’re not supposed to be home for a few more days.”

“I decided to come home early kleine maus. I’m sorry I woke you. How about breakfast?” Luisa said while she tore the sheets off of Beca. As soon as Luisa did, Beca froze. She had gone to bed in Luisa’s DSM t-shirt… Only the t-shirt. 

“I uh, should probably get dressed.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Well, it’s just that… I don’t have anything on uh, under this. So…”

“Oh! Oh, well then I will just uhm, I will be in the other room.”

Beca watched as Luisa’s cheeks went bright red and then turn around very quickly. Beca quickly threw on her underwear and a pair of yoga pants before heading out to where Luisa had ran off to.

“So, how was the rest of the tour?” Luisa turned around to look at Beca. She watched as Luisa’s gaze slowly drifted the length of her body.

“It was exhausting. I am glad to be able to rest for a while.”

“I know what you mean! There just aren’t enough hours in a day to do everything I want to do.”

“Yes, hopefully I will be able to do all of the things I want to do as well. I will have more time seeing as I am taking a break before we head to Germany to prepare for Worlds.”

The conversation continued on about the different cities that Luisa had been to. They decided on making waffles for breakfast. Beca had missed Luisa a lot and was incredibly glad that she was back early. It had come as a surprise to Beca but it was a nice surprise without a doubt. Luisa asked if she wanted to stay another night so they could catch up; Beca agreed all too readily. 

After a while, Beca decided that she wanted to show Luisa something. They jumped into Beca's car and were off. They drove for quite sometime as they made their way to the other side of the city. They entered a neighbourhood that was older and a little run down. As they drove closer to their destination, Beca grew quite. She had never taken anyone here but for some reason it felt right to share it with Luisa. 

Beca parked around the corner and waited for Luisa to exit the car. She immediately held out her hand for Luisa to take. In all honesty, Beca needed the comfort. It had been quite a while since she had been back here. She led Luisa down the street a little further before coming to a stop. Luisa hadn't said anything but gave Beca a questioning glance.

"This is where I used to live. It was a little run down but for a while, well, it was home. After my parents divorced when I was eleven, I lived with my Mother. She didn't have a lot of money but we managed to get by. We lived here until I was fifteen."

"It was an ordinary day but it changed so quickly. I remember coming home and finding a note on the kitchen table. My Mom just couldn't take it any longer I guess. She left without saying goodbye. All the note said was that my Dad had been called and he was coming to get me."

"I think she couldn't handle the stress of it all. She could barely care for herself let alone a teenager. For a long time I blamed myself but then I began to realise that it wasn't my fault. When that happened, I blamed my Dad for leaving both of us. It wasn't until after my first year at Barden when I truly forgave him too."

"Beca, I'm sorry. No one should ever have to go through something like that."

"No, it's okay. I mean for a while it wasn't but if it hadn't of happened I wouldn't be where I am now, ya know? I never would've lived with my Dad, or have gone to Barden, or joined The Bellas. Before college, I used to run away and come here. After a while, I realised that she wasn't going to come back."

"I've never really shown anyone this place before. I'm not really sure why I am now. It just felt like the right thing to do. I wanted to share it with you since I trust you."

"I'm very glad that you do Liebling." Beca grabbed onto Luisa's hand once more and began to walk further down the street.

"Come on, I want to show you something." They reached a part of the street that broke away into a park. Beca lead them up to the top of the hill and sat down. From where they were they could see the sun setting over the large city. The light was reflecting off the large buildings in the distance. From here the city seemed so peaceful and quiet.

"I used to come here to get away sometimes. I would honestly spend hours here just looking over the city, listening to music."

"I can see why. It's quite beautiful." Beca watched as Luisa looked at the horizon. She couldn't turn away even if she wanted to. Yup, the view really way beautiful.

They sat there for a while before they made their way back to Luisa's place. She was quite tired and Beca could tell despite Luisa insisting she wasn't. As soon as they were back, Luisa began to undress. Beca knew that she should look away, that she shouldn't take advantage of the situation. In the back of her mind she rationalized that if Luisa didn't want to be seen that she wouldn't of began disrobing as soon as they entered the apartment.

Either way, the show was over before it ever really began. Beca quickly changed into the clothing that Luisa handed her. They had fallen into a routine that was much like Beca's first night in Luisa's apartment. No matter what, Beca always fell asleep in Luisa's arms. No matter what, there was always a smile across both of their faces as they drifted into their dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a delayed update! Omg. 
> 
> Life has just been way too busy with finishing up my internship this summer and uni is starting in like a week and I have to pack my life up and move to a new house in like three days because I found out today that I got the place I wanna live in. So yeah, soups sorry for the delay. No idea when the next update will be!!! Love ya xoxoxo

Beca stood up and stretched. The flight to Copenhagen was long and Beca had barely slept the entire way. She hoped that she would be able to nap when they got to the hotel but knowing the Bella’s, it was a long shot. They slowly made their way through the airport. It felt as though years passed before they were all loaded up into the vans that waited for them. Knowing that she wouldn’t survive the two weeks without a phone, Beca had paid for a travel package. It had cost a lot but it would be worth it, she hoped. If she got to text Luisa then yeah it would be worth it.

Speaking of which… Beca pulled out her phone and turned it on. She waited for the network to connect and as soon it did her phone vibrated. There was a text from her Dad, one from her boss, and two from Luisa. She quickly responded to the other two messages before reading the two from Luisa.

“Good afternoon, Maus. Did your flight land alright?

Would you like to grab lunch with me?”

Beca really, really wanted to have lunch with Luisa. Though Beca knew that Chloe had planned a lot for this trip. It wasn’t everyday that you got a free ride to a foreign country. Beca thought that the first day they would be in Copenhagen was going to be relaxing and sightseeing. Nope, she was so very wrong. Chloe had decided that they would workout and rehearse as much as possible before the competition. Sight seeing was going to be after they win Worlds. Beca sighed but unpacked her things anyways. At least she was in charge of bossing everyone around so maybe she would push Chloe a little harder than the other girls as revenge. When they made their way to the large rehearsal space that was provided to the competitors they noticed that it was already in use.

DSM had beat them to the room, despite it being a large enough space for both of them to use, Chloe was not happy at all. Beca just rolled her eyes and watched as Luisa locked eyes with hers. They were going to turn around but it was too late, The Kommissar was already walking over to them. She could practically feel Chloe’s glare through the back of her head and heading straight for Luisa.

“Little mouse, where were you scurrying away to? There is plenty of space for both of us to work out. Come along.” Beca just shrugged and followed. The Bella’s put there stuff down on a table in the corner and stared at Beca. They obviously didn’t know what to do next. They weren’t going to rehearse while DSM was there, obviously, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t work out together. Beca just looked at them with her eyebrows raised and motioned them to join DSM who were currently doing suicides. She took the opportunity to join Luisa while she stood on the sidelines and yelled in German.

“Hey, thanks for letting us join you.”

“It’s no problem, Beca. There is only one gym after all.” Beca and Luisa stood at the side of the room and watched as both DSM and The Bella’s dripped with sweat. Luisa barked out more orders for both groups and The Bella’s groaned but followed along when Beca glared at them. Being the leader could be fun sometimes, especially when you get to hang out with the girl you like and watch everyone else work hard. Luisa was definitely The Kommissar right now but whenever she spoke to Beca her voice was gentle even though her face was stern.

Beca knew that Luisa had always treated her differently since the night she rescued her from that creepy dude. Seeing the difference between the two personalities at once shouldn't shock her, but it did. One moment Luisa was the tough Kommissar and the next she was the Luisa Beca knew when they hung out. Beca knew that the other’s could notice the shift but she didn’t really care. She also knew that she would have to answer a few questions as well. 

For now she would enjoy the time with Luisa because over the next few days they probably wouldn’t be able to see each other. After an hour and a half DSM packed up their things and headed out of the gym. Before Chloe or any of the other Bella’s could say anything, Beca told them to get into position for rehearsal. Her intervention would have to wait. She wanted to win World’s for two reasons. Obviously she wanted to save The Bella’s but she also wanted to win the friendly competition between her and Luisa. To do so, the Bella’s were going to have to work their asses off.

As soon as practice was over, Beca gathered her things and headed towards the elevators. She knew that she was running away from everyone but she didn’t want to have a ‘talk’ as Chloe had put it during rehearsals. Running away from her friends was harmless, at least until the competition was over. She could totally just blame it on being focused, right? Yeah, that’s what she would do. It wasn’t like she wanted to hide Luisa from everyone else but she also liked the fact that she could get away from her crazy world for a little while when Luisa was around. She wasn’t ashamed of Luisa, not at all. She just enjoyed her privacy.

Beca exited the elevator and started to walk to her room. There were an odd number of rooms reserved for them and since she was captain she was the lucky one who got her own room. She was looking at her phone while she made the way down the halls. Not having looked up, she ran into someone who was standing in front of her door. Though Beca didn’t need to look up to know who it was. 

“Shit, sorry.”

“It’s fine, Mäuschen. Though you should watch where you are going.”

“I’ll make a mental note of that. What are you doing here?”

“Well since you couldn’t join me for lunch today, I figured we could have dinner. You are probably exhausted so if you would like, we can just order room service here.”

“Yeah, totally! Just let me shower first.”

Beca opened the door and let Luisa walk inside. She slipped into the bathroom as Luisa made herself comfortable on the couch and called room service. Beca was happy that Luisa decided to show up at her hotel room. The fact that Luisa even knew which room number was hers didn’t surprise her. She knew Luisa had a way of figuring out any information she needed to know. The trip was going to be packed full of rehearsal and sightseeing so any moment she got with Luisa was cherished.

Beca emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and watched as Luisa flipped through the TV channels. Luisa hadn’t heard Beca come over so Beca quickly launched the towel she was using to dry her hair into Luisa’s direction. Luisa looked up the second before the towel hit her square in the face. Beca’s laughed filled the room. She was laughing hard as Luisa removed the towel and glared at her. She sat down on the ground because she couldn’t keep herself upright. 

Beca let out a yell when Luisa walked over and threw her over her shoulder. Still, Beca couldn’t stop laughing. Beca was trying to wiggle out of Luisa’s grasp but it wasn’t working. Then all of a sudden she felt herself being literally thrown a few feet and landing on the bed. Only a second afterwards, Luisa jumped on top of her but was careful to not crush Beca. They laid like that for quite sometime while they caught their breath after the laughing fit.

Luisa slowly began to lift herself off of Beca’s body but as soon as her face was hovering so very close to Beca’s, she stopped. Beca looked up at Luisa and couldn’t believe how beautiful she was in that moment. Her gazed fell from Luisa’s eyes and down to her lips. She wanted so badly to lean forwards and press her lips against Luisa’s. Luisa made no attempt to move. Beca would’ve given someone a million dollars to be able to know what Luisa was thinking right now; though Beca didn’t need to.

Luisa leaned forward and moved her lips against Beca’s. Beca didn’t hesitate at all to reciprocate the kiss even though she was shocked that she was kissing a German angel. The feeling that the kiss gave Beca was unlike anything she had felt before. Beca knew that she wanted, no, needed this to not be a one time thing. Having Luisa in her life was amazing and she loved every second of it. And now having Luisa’s weight on top of her and her mouth against hers felt so very right. 

The kiss deepened when Beca ran her hand through Luisa’s hair and Beca couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan. Her hips shifted upwards just slightly and it was then when she realised that Luisa’s leg was between her own from when they fell onto the bed and it only caused Beca to push harder against the other woman’s muscular leg. Luisa pulled her lips away from Beca’s and began to press light kisses her neck.

A knocking at the door caused Luisa to jump off of the bed. All Beca could do was lay on her back since she was in a complete daze. She had just made out with Luisa. This was some next level shit on the sexual confusion scale. Liking a girl was one thing but this was something else entirely. 

Luisa returned with a tray of food that she placed on a small table near the bed. Neither of them said anything while they ate. There was a slight awkwardness that hovered in the air around them. Though Beca could tell that Luisa was just deep in thought. If Luisa was freaking out about what just happened, she would have been out the door a long time ago so Beca took it as a good sign. It gave Beca hope that she could have something more with Luisa. But it also gave her hope that if nothing happened, that their friendship would still survive.

“Luisa, we should probably talk about what just happened.” Beca decided to just state it outright as she put her dirty dishes back onto the tray.

“I know we should.” 

“Okay, well when do you want to talk about this?” Beca had no idea what she was doing but it was best to rip the bandaid of all at once, in her opinion.

Luisa sighed, “Let me finish eating and then give me five minutes. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah, okay.” She could tell that Luisa was frustrated that Beca interrupted her thought process so Beca walked over to the couch and pulled out her laptop while she waited.

After a few minutes Luisa placed her plate on the tray where Beca had put hers. Beca watched as she ran a hand through her hair and stepped outside to the balcony. Not knowing what Luisa was doing, Beca followed her.

“Whoa, I didn’t know you smoked!”

“It’s one of very few vices I have.”

Beca just nodded and watched as Luisa smoked her cigarette and looked out over the city. Now, Beca didn’t condone smoking but there was something about watching Luisa that she could get used to. Maybe it was the way that her head tilt back to expose her long neck as she exhaled. Or the soft sigh she made and the way her eyes closed when she took a drag. Whatever it was, Beca waited patiently until Luisa began to speak.

“You realise that if we continue this, it might become very difficult. We live in different continents, we are doing different things in life, we don’t know what else could limit us. It’s an uphill battle, kleine maus.”

Beca opened her mouth to argue with Luisa but stopped when Luisa help up her hand.

“Despite that, I am willing to try if you are.”

“I am. We can figure it out Luisa.”

“Ja, I agree. Now come on. I want to watch a movie tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

They stood on the stage as the lights from above blinded the view of the crowd in front of them. All of the Bella’s held their breath as the other teams joined them on stage. It was almost time to announce the winner. The anticipation was killing Beca. All of the leaders of the groups were standing in front of their teams. Across the way from her, Luisa stood with a blank expression but Beca could tell that she didn’t know who had won the competition. It was close that’s for sure. All she hoped was that the Bella’s could continue another year and that Luisa would not be upset if they had beat DSM.

“... And in second place; Das Sound Machine!”

“The winners of this year's World’s A Capella Tournament is The Barden Bella’s!”

The crowd screamed louder than anything Beca had ever heard before. It was like a roaring thunder in the background of the stage. All of the Bella’s were hugging each other and jumping around but Beca was distracted. She watched as Luisa walked, well it was more marching than anything, from the other side of the stage. She stopped a few inches from Beca.

It was all a blur but Beca could feel Luisa grab her face and crush their lips together. She didn’t remember they were on the stage nor did she hear the crowd of thousands of fangirls screaming with joy. All she could do was wrap her arms around the woman in front of her and kiss her back. There was no hiding any longer, no need to lie about where she was to the Bella’s. Everything was out in the open now and apparently their relationship, or whatever it is, was known by the entire world as well.

After a moment, Beca pulled away from Luisa. She turned to see the Bella’s wide eyes and a few of them were high fiving each other and passing around cash. Beca decided that it was time to go to the afterparty and jumped onto Luisa’s back with her fist high in the air. Luisa only laughed and carried her off the stage and down the stairs. 

Beca went the entire way to the bar on the back of Luisa. She didn’t want to let go just yet. Since Luisa didn’t seem to mind, Beca just held on tighter. As soon as they arrived at the club, they went straight to the bar.

Luisa quickly flagged the bartender over, “Hallo. A dozen tequila shots and start a tab,” she motioned for all the Bella’s plus Pieter to come over to the bar.

“Congratulations are in order Bella’s. It was truly an amazing performance.” Luisa placed her hand on Beca’s lower back and flashed her a sincere smile.

The Bella’s were slightly stunned at seeing a completely different side of ‘The Kommissar’ and they probably were still very confused about what was happening. As soon as everyone had downed their shots they dispersed throughout different areas of the club. Pieter said his congratulations to Beca and parted ways as well.

“Did you mean that?”

“Mean what, kleine maus?”

“What you said earlier, about our performance?”

Luisa placed her palm against Beca’s cheek and gently caressed it with her thumb. “Of course I did Beca. It was an amazing sight to see. And in all honesty, I was hoping you would win. The stakes were not as high for DSM as they were for your Bella’s. We will still go on to perform. Just don’t tell DSM or the Bella’s that.”

The shorter woman wrapped her arms around Luisa. Beca was actually quite worried that Luisa might be upset that they had defeated DSM. To have Luisa be proud of her for helping save the Bella’s was better than she could have asked for. Tonight was going to be a night of celebrating. They would celebrate their win but Beca would also celebrate the fact that Luisa wanted to create something more with her. The kiss on stage in front of everyone was proof of that.

They had not stayed at the bar for very long. DSM and The Bella’s celebrated together and after a few dances and two rounds of drinks, Luisa and Beca decided to call it a night. Apparently neither of them enjoyed going to clubs and were rather exhausted from the excitement of the day. They grabbed a cab back from club and rode the entire way to the hotel in easy silence. 

It went without saying that the two girls were not ready to part ways just yet. They walked hand in hand to the elevator and ascended to Luisa’s fancy Penthouse suite. They silently fell into a routine of taking turns in the shower and getting changed into comfortable clothing. Beca sat on the couch as Luisa climbed into the shower. She found a movie that Luisa and her had been talking about a while ago, but still had not watched together. Once Luisa emerged from the bedroom and joined her on the couch, Beca started the film.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Beca moved so that she was laying against Luisa with her head resting on Luisa’s shoulder. Beca tried incredibly hard to keep her eyes open. After such a long day she was thoroughly exhausted. Sleep was creeping up quickly and despite Beca’s best efforts, she could not keep it at bay. It was especially difficult when Luisa was running her hands through her hair. 

Luisa let Beca sleep for quite sometime before she finally shut off the TV and moved to stand up from the couch. She debated waking the smaller girl up but decided against it. Luisa carefully moved her arms underneath Beca’s body and lifted her off the couch. It was rather easy to do so seeing as the girl was so much smaller than her. She let a smile graze her lips as she heard Beca sigh contentedly in her slumber. She carefully placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her before sliding into the other side of the bed. Within seconds, Beca had moved in her sleep to once again place her head against Luisa. It wasn’t long till Luisa fell asleep with a smile across her face and a beautiful girl in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca stood in the hallway, ringing her hands between each other. She knew that this would have to happen eventually but she tried not to think of it. Of course that only served to make her anxiety about the whole thing more intense. After pacing back and forth a few more times, Beca brought her hand up to the door and knocked quickly. It wasn’t long until Beca could hear footsteps approaching and the turning of the handle.

“Uh, hey, can I talk to you?”

“Of course Becs.” Chloe stood to the side and held the door open for Beca. She quickly made her way inside and waited for Chloe to follow her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, you know, about Luisa.” 

“Beca, I’m not mad that you’re dating her. Okay, well I was at first but I’m over it. I just wish you had told me what was going on. I thought we told each other everything.” Chloe let out a sigh, “Why did you feel the need to hide it?”

Beca sat there for a few moments thinking over the question before answering. “I was worried that you wouldn’t like the fact she was our competition and honestly, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and it’s terrifying and amazing all at once.”

“Next time something big happens, can you try not to hold it to yourself? You know that we all love you so much and just want you to be happy.”

“Yeah, I can do that Chlo.”

Chloe moved closer to Beca and wrapped her in her arms. Beca was incredibly happy that she now knew that Chloe wasn’t angry at her for hiding something so big. They sat for a little while longer and decided to watch a movie on one of the few English channels the hotel offers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seeing Chloe helped clear the air about a lot of the stressful things about her newly founded relationship with Luisa. Beca knew that she should have told Chloe sooner and she was incredibly relieved to hear that her best friend wasn’t upset with her for hiding the information away. Admitting her attraction to Luisa was hard enough when she had to tell herself let alone her best friends whom she couldn’t live without. Of course, as best friends do, Chloe told Beca the standard “if she hurts you, I’ll fuck her up” talk. 

Beca made her way through the hallways and up to Luisa’s room. Letting herself in with the card Luisa gave her, she threw her things onto the table near the door.

“Luisa, I’m back!” Beca waited for a response from within the hotel room but received none. Beca took out her phone and dialed Luisa’s number. A few seconds later she heard the cell phone ringing from the other room. As she walked around the corner, she noticed Luisa’s phone still sitting on the table but Luisa was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t like Luisa to just leave her phone in the room. Beca walked around the expanse of the suite and found no note or sign of where Luisa had gone off to.

Beca waited around and watched the few TV channels that were in English as she waited for Luisa to show up. After two hours of watching mindless shows and Luisa not returning, Beca decided to try and track her down. Gathering her things, she made her way down to the lobby. 

Beca looked in all of the ‘usual’ spots Luisa hung out. Sadly, Beca was unable to find her anywhere. Beca couldn't think of a single place Luisa would be. Granted, she didn't know the city very well and only knew where a few things were around the hotel. Essentially giving up, Beca decided to grab a coffee from the shop a block down the street. 

Beca quickly ordered her drink and stood at the counter waiting for it to be made. The coffee shop was quite busy but over all the noise she heard the faint laughter that sounded so familiar. Beca’s attention shifted back when the woman called out her order. Quickly picking it up and muttering a thank you, Beca turned and tried to find the source of the sound. 

At a small corner table of the coffee shop, Luisa was sitting across from a woman that Beca did not recognize. A small pang of jealousy ran through her. She had no idea who this woman was and why Luisa had ignored their plans for the evening to spend time with this woman and not even tell Beca that she was cancelling. Before Beca could do anything, her feet were already carrying her towards the table. As she got closer, Luisa looked past the woman across from her and saw Beca approaching. Beca attempted to ignore the look of shock on Luisa's face and keep a calm and happy expression. There had to be a reason why this woman was here and for her own piece of mind Beca needed to know who she was. 

“Maus! What are you doing here?” Luisa said as Beca got close enough to hear. 

“Well, when I couldn't find you at the hotel room I decided to grab a coffee and sure enough, here you are.”

“Oh god! I am so sorry, Beca. I got caught up in the excitement of the surprise and completely forgot to tell you I would be slightly late.” As Luisa finished speaking, the woman across from her turned to look at Beca. “Beca, this is my sister, Klara, she originally said she was too busy to see me while we were in Copenhagen but apparently not.”

Beca was slightly taken aback but managed to respond. “Oh, hi, it’s uh— nice to meet you.” She felt ridiculous that her first response to the situation was jealousy. Beca was still slightly angry that Luisa had ditched her but seeing as it was her sister and she still knew very little about the events before she got there, she didn’t let it show.

“Hello, Beca. It’s nice to meet you. Especially after all that Luisa has had to say about you.” Beca felt her cheeks flush while Luisa’s sister spoke. “Why don’t you join us?”

Beca pulled up a chair and listened in on the continuing conversation between Luisa and Klara. She felt more comfortable to sit back and listen in as the two talked about what they were doing lately and told stories about their time together. It made Beca feel as though she was a part of a new side of Luisa’s life; a more personal side. They did not stay that long since Klara had to leave to go to some meeting.

On the way back to the hotel Luisa was rather quiet. Normally this was not a surprise to Beca but she could tell something about this silence was different. Luisa was known to fall back into the Kommissar role at times and keep up the stoic persona but she was never one to seem nervous. Yet here she was being fidgety and antsy and Beca couldn’t figure out why. Was it because Beca met Klara without being formally invited to that side of her life? Or, was it something else entirely? Once they got back to Luisa’s hotel room, all of Beca’s anxieties about the situation came true. 

“Beca, we need to talk about something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, short chapter and I leave you at a (slight?) cliffhanger. I know, I'm sorry. But now that I'm not in school and haven't found a job the updates will be more frequent than they were before. I am also sorry about how long it has taken me to update this fic but I struggled with finding a decent-ish progression for the story.
> 
> Hope you all like it!!!  
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Beca sat down on the large couch as she heard Luisa’s words fill the air. She had a fear that everything that they had started was about to come to a halt. So many moments that she craved with Luisa could vanish from her future with the coming conversation. She was trying to not overthink this. This new side of their relationship was so new, and she was terrified Luisa would end it then and there. Would they even still be friends? Could Beca handle going back to being only Luisa’s friend and nothing more? These questions, and many more, flooded Beca’s mind.

Luisa sat down beside Beca and put a hand on her knee to draw her back from her thoughts. She offered Beca some comfort by running her thumb across the soft fabric of Beca’s jeans. Once Beca finally turned her attention towards Luisa, she spoke.

“Liebling, my sisters visit her was not just a casual social call. She was also here to relay some information about my family.” Luisa took a deep breath in order to steady herself and began again, “Beca, I need to know if you are serious about our relationship? I know that it is very early on and we have only just discussed our feelings for each other, but it is important that I know that you want something on a deeper level.”

Truth be told, Beca was incredibly shocked. It took her a moment before she responded.

“Luisa, of course I am. There is nothing that I want more in my life right now. Where is this coming form?”

“Well, I had not exactly ‘come out’ to my family yet. I did not see it as something they needed to know just yet. Though, after I kissed you on the World’s stage, the photographs have gone viral and my family has seen them. They want an explanation and they want to meet you. I’m sure there will be other tasks that will need to come out of this as well but those will be discussed when I, or we, see them.”

Beca sat there as she let Luisa’s words sink in. She had said there were pictures and the pictures had gone viral. There was no doubt in her mind that her father had seen them. He always followed their performances closely. Seeing as she had not heard from him since the competition, it was not a very good sign. 

“Beca, if you are truly serious about this relationship, will you accompany me to Germany? I warn you though, that I do not know when we will be able to return. We could be there from a few days to a few weeks but I promise you it will not be forever. Though, if you wanted it could be but we can have that conversation at a later date.”

Beca thought over the possibility of going to Germany. She had wanted to meet Luisa’s family but she envisioned it would be much latter in their relationship. Beca had already moved her things from the Bella’s house into her father’s basement until she found her own place. The internship at the record label had come to an end, and she had graduated from Barden. She wouldn’t need to uproot her entire life. Starting life after university would just wait a little longer. 

Beca sat there thinking it over for a few more minutes before responding, “Okay. Okay, let’s do it. Though, I will need to tell my Dad and I have a few questions.”

“What questions do you have, Liebling?”

“Well first off, where will we stay? I am technically unemployed so I don’t know if I can afford a hotel for very long. And, when will we know when we can return?”

“Don’t worry, we will stay at my apartment in Berlin. As for how long we will stay, if everything goes smoothly we will return back to the US in a few days. The only situation where I can see us staying longer, is if there are things my parents need me, or us, to do. We will know for sure once we meet them.”

“I can live with that. So, when are we leaving?”

Luisa stood up and walked to the bedroom to grab her laptop. She pulled up the airline website and picked a flight that leaves the day after tomorrow. She turned the laptop towards Beca so she could see and waited for Beca’s nod before reserving the flight.

“I’m going to have to tell the Bella’s and cancel my ticket back home.”

“Go tell your Bellas. I will handle the plane ticket, Liebling.” Luisa said as she pulled Beca into her arms and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but I didn't want to leave you all hanging with that ending!! More to come soon xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is only part of a chapter. I was going to wait until I finished the entire chapter for you folks before posting but I haven't updated this in months and feel really bad about that. So here's a short little chapter to keep you all going for now. (It's very short and I apologize for that as well)

Beca sprinted to the elevator, pushed the upper floor button rapidly, and waited. God, was this elevator always this slow? Beca pushed the button a few more times as she bounced from foot to foot. Finally, the doors opened and Beca just nearly missed the people exiting the lift before making her way inside. She pushed the button for the floor the Bella’s were staying on and mashed the button to close the doors repeatedly. As soon as the doors opened once more, Beca ran down the hallway and knocked on Chloe’s door. As she expected, nearly all the Bella’s were hanging out in Chloe’s room. 

“Oh my god, you’ll never guess what Luisa just asked me?”

Beca got various responses that only got more and more ridiculous as they were said. 

“She wants me to fly to Germany with her and meet her parents. Apparently, they found out about us and want to meet me or something.”

“Beca! That’s amazing. When are you going to leave?” Stacey said, excitedly.

“Uhh, the day after tomorrow I guess. Luisa is handling the flights and everything. There's so much that I need to get done, hence why I'm here!”

Beca quickly listed off everything that needed to be done before she left. The Bella's all followed her to the very unused suite that still housed Beca’s things and began to help her pack. Once almost everything that wouldn't be needed tomorrow was packed, the Bella's filed out of the hotel room leaving Beca alone. The moment they left, Beca sat herself on the bed and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialled her dad’s number and hit the call button. 

As she expected, the line rang once then went straight to voicemail. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that her father had screened the call and declined to answer it. All Beca wanted to do was explain the situation and apologize to him for how he found out about her new relationship with Luisa. She hoped that he was only upset that she didn't tell him sooner and not the fact that she was dating a woman. It's not like Beca had ever really thought to tell her dad about her sexuality. She was going to tell him when she met someone she loved and could see herself with. Though through all the confusion and chaos with the end of her time at Barden and Worlds, Beca never really found the time to tell him. 

Beca sat in her barren room for quite some time, lost in thought. It wasn’t until there was a quiet knock on the door, did she pull herself from her reverie. With a sigh, Beca stood up and threw her phone onto the mattress. Beca made her way to the door and saw Luisa standing on the other side.

“Maus, is everything alright? You were gone for quite some time. I figured that the Bella’s would still be here but obviously that is not the case.”

“I’m alright, I just got distracted that’s all.”

“What’s on your mind little one?” Luisa said as she walked across the room and sat where Beca had been just moments before. She patted the spot next to her; encouraging Beca to sit beside her.

“It’s my dad. I don’t think he’s too happy with me right now. He keeps ignoring my calls.”

Once Beca finally sat beside her, Luisa spoke, “Would this be because of our kiss on the stage?”

“Uhh, yeah, I think it might be. I’m assuming he saw from the coverage of the competition. He hasn’t even congratulated us on the win yet.”

“I am so sorry, Beca. I do not know what I was thinking. I was too caught up in the moment that I never thought about how such a public statement could affect both of our lives.” Luisa lowered her head and a somber look encased her features.  
“Don’t. The way both of our parents are reacting is not your fault. In all honesty, they don’t really have much of a say in our relationship regardless of how they feel about it. I don’t want you to regret kissing me on that stage. So enough talk about this, it’s my second last night here and I want to go out with my beautiful girlfriend and ignore all responsibilities until we fly out of here, okay?”

“Okay, Liebling.” With that Luisa stood up and took Beca’s hand. They walked through the hotel with ease and soon made their way out into the city to enjoy their last night in Copenhagen for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca groaned as the alarm she set on her phone rang through the darkened hotel room. Even though she had never really been a morning person to begin with, Beca really didn’t want to get out of bed today. The uncertainty of the situation was causing her quite a bit of anxiety. She hoped that it would go over quite easily and Luisa’s parents wouldn’t be as intimidating as they seemed at the moment. 

Beca looked over the bed and noticed that Luisa was not there. Within a few moments, she heard the shower turn on. Well that explains where her girlfriend had gone. Beca finally pulled the sheets away from herself and set to making coffee while she waited for Luisa to be done in the bathroom. It felt as though a year had passed when the coffee was finally ready. 

Luisa finally emerged from the now steamy bathroom, clad in a towel. Beca handed Luisa the cup she had poured for her and greeted her with a kiss.

“You’re up early.” Beca said as she sat back down on top of the bed.

“I wanted to make sure we both had time to shower before we had to leave. Besides, I couldn’t sleep any longer.”

Luisa quickly put on a pair of athletic pants and a t-shirt before sitting down beside her girlfriend. They sat there quietly, pressed together, while they drank the rest of their coffee. Once they were finally finished, they put the cups down and got to work on packing the rest of their things. It wouldn’t be long till the car would arrive to take them to the airport.

The flight to Berlin was rather uneventful. Beca was trying to distract herself from the fact that she would be seeing Luisa's parents the next day. The quick hour flight to Berlin felt like a lifetime to Beca, but once they gathered their belongings they made their way to an apartment that Luisa's family owned in the city.

Luisa was the first to cross the threshold of the apartment door. It seemed as though she had spent a fair amount of time here seeing as she moved through the layout with as much ease as she did in her place back home. Beca followed Luisa to the bedroom and immediately threw herself onto the bed. She wished that she could stay there forever and not have to face what was coming. She cared for Luisa and wanted to fight for their relationship if necessary but she was never one for conflict. She knew what she had to do if it something went wrong but she couldn’t predict the outcome of these upcoming events. It may have been easier if her and Luisa had been together for longer. Maybe they would have been able to talk about her parents more if they had the time. For now, Beca will just have to remain in the dark.

“Liebling, I know you’re nervous but I will make sure that nothing happens between us, I swear. Come now, I want to show you the city.” 

Luisa begins her tour at the Berlin Wall, Brandenburg Gate, and the Pariser Plaza. They try to pack as many things as they can into their first day seeing as they don’t know how long they will stay and Luisa wants to make sure Beca see’s as much of the city as she’s able. They go to museums, galleries, and finally end their day at the Tiergarten. As they’re walking through the lush green park, they both become rather quiet. It seems as though Beca and Luisa both just want a moments peace before tomorrow comes. When evening falls, Luisa takes Beca to a restaurant not far from where they are; it has the best views of the city. Not soon after that they fall into bed, holding each other and drifting off into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Are you ready?” Beca says as Luisa stalls in front of the doors to the restaurant. She can tell that her partner is nervous but determined. Beca wished that she felt that same feeling but her anxieties are overwhelming any other feeling she may have. 

“Yes, Liebling. We shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer.” Luisa says as she pulled the door open, allowing Beca to step inside first. Beca can see Luisa straighten her spine as if trying to convince herself of her own words. 

They are led to a table in which her parents and Luisa’s sisters are all waiting for their arrival. They greet Klara and Luisa introduces her parents, Adeline and Sterlyn, to Beca. Seeing as they didn’t immediately cut her head off, it’s going quite well. At least they were polite, right?

Time passes, and orders are placed, but no one has said much of anything to anyone. They can feel the uncertainty hanging thick in the air. No one really knows where to begin. Both Luisa and Beca are rejoicing in the fact that they are in public so that nothing will get out of hand if it comes to that. 

“Really, Papa? You make such a big deal out of all of this and now you’re not even saying anything.” Klara states breaking the silence. Luisa and Beca watches as Sterlyn draws a deep breath and gathers his thoughts before he finally speaks.

“Luisa, your… display on that stage has caused some issues for us.” He states this matter of factly, offering no other information on the matter, as if they’re supposed to know exactly what he’s thinking.

“What your father is trying to say, is that while we love and support you, this is causing some uproar within the company.” Luisa’s mother interjects, “It isn’t the fact that you’re a lesbian either, it’s that you haven’t made any sort of statement. I don’t even see the point but you father and his investors apparently do.”

Luisa can see that her parents have been arguing over what to do which is why they’ve called this family meeting of sorts. She’s relieved that her mother is supportive of both her sexuality and her privacy but she does understand where her father is coming from. Her family has always been in the forefront of business news since they own a large production company here in Europe. 

“Fine. If Beca agrees, I will prepare a statement that you can publish to whomever you need to. You can, of course, review this statement prior to make sure that it meets your needs. Though I refuse to give the statement at a press conference personally. I have never been apart of the business and I do enjoy the privacy that I have. Does this suffice?”

Her father contemplates this for a moment before nodding along with the plan they have arranged. It’s at this moment that their plates full of food arrive and everyone seems more at ease. It seems as though they had nothing to worry about all along. 

Beca, while picking at the remains of her lunch, is still bothered by what’s happened. Though, it’s not the fact that they need to make a statement about their relationship. She was obviously okay with going public the moment her and Luisa shared a kiss on the stage of their final competition. As she observes Luisa and her family happily recount what they’ve been up to since they last saw each other, she realizes what it is that’s still bothering her. Her own father hasn’t so much as texted to see if she’s alive. She hopes that he’s upset that she didn’t tell him about her relationship sooner but she can’t help but think that her father won’t accept her. She had already lost her mother all those years ago and now she’s afraid that her father will abandon her as well. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luisa and Beca spend an amazing week in Berlin after they dealt with her fathers company. Their week was filled with romantic dinners and sightseeing. Beca loved being able to see where Luisa grew up much like she had showed to Luisa not too long ago. They even had a few evenings with Luisa’s family where they could all finally get to know each other. 

The statement that Luisa and Beca had prepared about their relationship had been released to the public a few days prior though they decided that they wouldn’t look in the papers to see the outcome; it was in Luisa’s fathers hands now and he would handle anything else that came up. 

There trip had come to an end and their plane landed in Atlanta in the early afternoon. It was nice to finally be home after so much time away. Beca had loved her time away but there was something about this city that made her feel at ease. Maybe it was because after everything, things were finally going to be okay. Beca and her friends had saved the Bella’s, her relationship was thriving, and she was applying for better positions than her internship with different labels. 

“Little one, are we going to stand in the airport for the rest of the day or shall we go find our ride?” Luisa laughed as Beca stared into space. Beca quickly caught up to Luisa and grabbed her hand as they made their way to the exit. The Bella’s had agreed to pick them up and drive them back to Luisa’s apartment. As Beca pulls out her phone to tell her friends that they’ve landed, she notices that she has a voicemail. It was from her father.

“Hey Becs, I’m uh — I’m sorry that I haven't returned any of your messages. I know that we haven’t always been on the best of terms but things have been better between us since you’ve been at Barden. I hope that I haven’t ruined all of that. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. To be quite honest, I was hurt. I was hurt that you hadn’t told me before. That you felt that you couldn’t come to me with this. I know that it’s no excuse for how I’ve reacted. I just — I just wanted to say that I love you no matter what and I’ll never leave you. Give me a call if you want to talk about this. Or at least send me a message so I know you’re safe.”

The message clicks off and Beca can feel a small smile forming as she hangs up her phone. She’s glad that her father finally called her. Yeah, she should be angry that he waited so long but it’s as though the final puzzle piece clicks into place and all the weight has drifted away. As Luisa turns to her, she knows that this is where she wants to be. Beca gives her hand a little squeeze to reassure her everything is okay. 

In the distance, they see the Bella’s as they all rush forward to welcome them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in all honesty, i wasn't going to finish this fic. it just sort of drifted away from me. this wasn't the ending i originally planned (i planned a fair bit more) but i hope that this is enough for those who asked for more. i know it's rather short so maybe in the future i will add more if you all would like. if you do, send me a message on tumblr or email me and i'll see what i can do. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, i hope you've all enjoyed this fic. love you all xoxox


End file.
